


Картины в декорациях "Черных парусов"

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Analysis, Art, F/F, F/M, Gen, Illustrated, M/M, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Аналитика о работе декораторов в сериале "Черные Паруса". Сочетает перевод-пересказ постов sagestreet и мои собственные размышления. Много спойлеров, много иллюстраций и очень, очень много "синих занавесок".В будущем возможно продолжение.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Paintings used in ‘Black Sails’](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/272594) by sagestreet. 



> Огромная благодарность sagestreet, без чьих постов и чьей поразительной внимательности этой аналитики просто не существовало бы.  
> Также особая благодарность бете rose_rose и команде fandom Black Sails 2017, в составе которой была написана эта аналитика.

Работа декораторов в “Черных Парусах” потрясает воображение. Каждая деталь продумана и заслуживает больше внимания, чем мелькнуть на несколько миллисекунд за плечами у Флинта или Элинор Гатри. Мы постараемся рассказать о картины из первых трех сезонов, и показать, как они отражают перипетии сюжета и характеры персонажей. Разумеется, наши предположения не являются единственно верными, ведь символы тем и хороши, что ни одно значение не отрицает другого, они накладываются друг на друга, делая каждую картину уникальной. 

И нет, речь не только о незабываемой “Фрукты — фрукты, сиськи — сиськи” Адриана Ханнемана.

[ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/00/b8/27/00b827442f35c64ceceb30a005e8dc6e.jpg)

_“Портрет женщины”, Адриан Ханнеманн (1603-1671)_

**Кабинет Ричарда Гатри**

Первую картину мы встречаем именно там, и на нее обращают внимания даже сами персонажи:

  
[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f3b4a0dd6beaf4f7c42c18e5cf83193f/tumblr_inline_o16f838UYz1s76o07_500.png)  


На что же Билли так выразительно смотрит?

  
[ ](http://screencapped.net/tv/blacksails/albums/uploads/Season%201/Black%20Sails%20101/101%20I/BlackSails-101_1646.jpg)  


Эту картину еще покажут с разного расстояния, но уже в этом кадре не остается сомнений, что перед нами:

  
[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/6d90f2e067d80ea86c2f33cdfff55d90/tumblr_inline_o16fhfFmh91s76o07_400.png)  


_“Юдифь с головой Олоферна”, Кристофано Аллори (1577-1613)_

Это полотно появляется первым неспроста — оно вводит основную тему сериала, которая остается актуальной в ходе всего сюжета. В Библии Юдифь — красивая и храбрая женщина, обезглавившей ассирийского военачальника, чтобы не дать ему захватить ее родную землю. Но со временем символизм этого сюжета вышел за пределы иудейской тематики. Сцена неоднократно использовалась в искусстве как аллегория отваги перед лицом более сильного противника, проявляемой не только отдельными людьми, но и целыми странами, готовящимися к вторжению более мощного врага. Именно в этом и состоит основная идея “Черных парусов”: маленький остров храбро противостоит гигантской империи.

Есть у картины и другой, более ироничный смысл. Она не случайно висит в кабинете Ричарда Гатри, чья дочь готовится метафорически обезглавить его и занять место у руля.

Возникает вопрос — почему Билли так ошеломленно смотрит на эту картину? Возможно, он удивлен тем, что видит столь кровавый сюжет в кабинете джентльмена, всячески подчеркивающего свою цивилизованность и превосходство над кровожадными пиратами. А возможно, ему непривычно видеть женщину, не только побеждающую мужчину, но и делающую это посредством силы. И вместе с тем в параллельной сцене мы видим именно это — на берегу Энн Бонни убивает одного из людей Флинта. 

Следующая картина мелькает всего на секунду, и ее трудно распознать, но впоследствии она появляется еще несколько раз и видна лучше. Она висит в той же комнате, слева от “Юдифи”.

  
[ ](http://screencapped.net/tv/blacksails/albums/uploads/Season%201/Black%20Sails%20101/101%20I/BlackSails-101_2261.jpg)  


Сюжет её более комичный:

  
[](http://66.media.tumblr.com/7f7c64d144bb4559b80ef39970753bb7/tumblr_inline_o16fzdE0XU1s76o07_500.png)  
_“Сборище в таверне” Валантен де Булонь (1591-1632)_

Картина изображает двух дам легкого поведения, крадущих кошелек у расслабившегося клиента. Эта картина также перекликается с параллельной сценой: в то же самое время нечто подобное происходит в борделе в Нассау — Макс крадет карту у Сильвера, которого тоже отвлекла… кхм… игра на флейте. Обратите внимание, что нож на картине повернут лезвием к посетителю, символизируя опасность. Это тоже соответствует положению Сильвера, учитывая, что именно тот затеял.

Кроме того, в кабинете есть еще несколько картин: неопознанный пейзаж и что-то квадратное и неразборчивое. Автор аналитики с радостью примет предположения на этот счет.

  
[](http://screencapped.net/tv/blacksails/albums/uploads/Season%201/Black%20Sails%20101/101%20I/BlackSails-101_2258.jpg)

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f3b4a0dd6beaf4f7c42c18e5cf83193f/tumblr_inline_o16f838UYz1s76o07_500.png)  


**Таверна — комната Элинор**

Элинор — сложный персонаж, в разные моменты — а порой и одновременно — вызывающий у зрителя гамму чувств от восхищения до ненависти. И разнообразие картин в ее комнате над таверной отражает это в полной мере.

Вот одна из них:

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a3310a2dfb176a28cd870764619536b7/tumblr_inline_o549ihECFe1s76o07_500.png)

Она изображает встречу Клеопатры и Марка Антония в Тарсе.

  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/263d47de339a497daf3fedd76b95035b/tumblr_inline_o549ndZTZ31s76o07_500.png)  
_“Клеопатра и Марк Антоний” Франс Франкен Младший (1581-1642)_

Фараон и хитрый римский политик.  
Правительница Египта — и полководец и мореплаватель.  
Легендарный альянс между королевой и — предположительно — будущим императором.  
Никого не напоминает?

Именно напротив этой картины Элинор, “королева воров”, и Флинт, желающий стать “королем пиратов”, чаще всего проводили стратегические встречи в первом сезоне. Но на этом параллели не кончаются: Марк Антоний и Клеопатра не просто два умных, властолюбивых лидера — они объединились, чтобы противостоять империи. Римской Империи, которая тогда, конечно, была еще республикой, но сути это не меняет.  
Кроме того, Клеопатра любила представлять себя “туземкой”, истинной египтянкой, достойной трона, хотя сама происходила из династии Птолемеев — грекоязычных македонцев, пусть и родилась в Египте, и была хорошо знакома с его культурой. Это тоже роднит ее с Элинор. Клеопатра любила подкреплять свои политические альянсы сексуальными отношениями (Цезарь, Марк Антоний), что перекликается с историей отношений Элинор с Вейном (который ради нее отвернулся от Тича); да и Флинта она тоже безуспешно пыталась соблазнить. Клеопатра финансировала военную кампанию Марка Антония так же, как Элинор — затеи Флинта. И, учитывая всё сказанное, дополнительная ирония заключается в том, что “Клеопатра” переводится как “слава ее отца” — чем Элинор, безусловно, не являлась.  
Что касается Марка Антония, то он был чужаком в Египте, как и Флинт на Багамах, происходя из той самой империи, с которой решил сразиться. Как и Флинт, Марк Антоний был талантливым и безжалостным полководцем, хорошим стратегом, отличался начитанностью, разбирался в греческой философии — не говоря о том, что у него тоже были гомосексуальные романы, хотя для римлянина это не имело таких тяжких последствий, как для Флинта.  
В конечном счете картина предвосхищает мрачное будущее: Клеопатра и Марк Антоний проиграли последний бой; они изменили мир, но их собственный конец был печален. Союз Флинта и Элинор тоже долго не продлился, и хотя мы и не знаем, как закончится сериал, исторические события оставляют мало надежды.

А теперь вернемся к сцене неудавшегося соблазнения. В ней мы видим еще одну картину:

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/6a9633cbc5d6a2297672099817a01b27/tumblr_inline_o54a3ebUSB1s76o07_500.png)

Эта картина еще несколько раз мелькает в первом и втором сезоне и нарисована она, видимо, тем же художником; хотя с семейством Франкенов, деливших мастерскую и помогавших друг другу, нельзя знать наверняка.

  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/020c3d7ce521514dd547efe14f43f0c0/tumblr_inline_o54abbs9CW1s76o07_500.png)   
_“Аллегория пяти чувств” Франс Франкен Младший (1581-1642)_  


Изображение органов чувств как людей с соответствующими атрибутами (слух — игра на музыкальных инструментах, зрение — зеркало или очки, обоняние — цветок и т.д.) было чрезвычайно популярно. Однако не всегда их изображали одинаково, поэтому нам придется обратиться к истории данного образа.  
Изначально у этих изображений был негативный подтекст. Церковь считала чувства — в традиционной аристотелевской классификации — их вредными и опасными. Порицалась не только чувственность, но и сами органы чувств: нос, рот, уши, глаза, кожа со времен святого Августина считались вратами греха, открывающими дьяволу путь к душе.

_19\. Дела плоти известны; они суть: прелюбодеяние, блуд, нечистота, непотребство,_  
20\. идолослужение, волшебство, вражда, ссоры, зависть, гнев, распри, разногласия, (соблазны), ереси,  
21\. ненависть, убийства, пьянство, бесчинство и тому подобное. Предваряю вас, как и прежде предварял, что поступающие так Царствия Божия не наследуют.  
(Послание к Галатам 5:19-21) 

На средневековых картинах на эту тему изображались только мужчины, что отражало андроцентричность тогдашнего мира. Только у мужчины есть возможность пользоваться органами чувств: он видит, слышит, нюхает, пробует и щупает. Женщина — объект, на который можно смотреть и который можно пощупать — хотя, по мнению церкви, лучше не стоит. Впрочем, от ответственности женщину это не избавляет: она должна одеваться скромно, говорить тихо, вести себя незаметно, чтобы ни в коем случае не побудить мужчину воспользоваться своими органами чувств. Таким образом, средневековые изображения пяти чувств носили в первую очередь назидательный характер, предостерегая человека от познания мира через тело.

С наступлением Ренессанса подход изменился. Чувственность — а с ней и эрос — начинает рассматриваться как нечто позитивное, а органы чувств признаются адекватным способом познания окружающего мира. Они стали считаться единственным инструментом, способным подтвердить или опровергнуть информацию: сперва религиозный опыт, а потом и все прочие теории. Теперь порицается слепая вера, и аллегорические изображения чувств становятся символом интеллектуального познания в противовес мракобесию и суевериям. В это время по всему миру начинают появляться произведения искусства, изображающие Фому Неверующего.

  
[](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b2/Christ_with_St._Thomas_the_Apostle_of_India.jpg)  
_“Иисус и св. Томас”, Андре́а дель Верро́ккьо (1435-1488)_

Начиная с Библии и на протяжении следующих пятнадцати веков он считался отрицательным примером: зачем просить прикоснуться к ранам Христа, если можно просто поверить? Эталоном была Мария Магдалина, сразу поверившая Иисусу, не прикасаясь и не проверяя. Магдалине с приходом Ренессанса тоже досталось. Хотя ей всё еще не позволено коснуться Иисуса, ее попытки сделать это изображаются всё более игривыми, а сам Иисус — полуобнаженным и привлекательным. Теперь и у женщин есть возможность воспринимать мужчину как сексуальный объект!

  
[](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/93/Noli-me-tangere-titien.jpg/800px-Noli-me-tangere-titien.jpg)   
_“Не прикасайся ко мне” Вечеллио Тициан (1488-1576)_  


Фома же теперь видится в другом свете: его нежелание верить на слово, готовность противоречить авторитету и убеждаться во всем лично вызывают восхищение. Скептицизм и эмпирический опыт берут верх над слепой верой. Не поэтому ли создатели сериала дали имя Томас, то есть Фома, персонажу, олицетворяющему лучшие качества начала эпохи Просвещения и не боящемуся подвергать сомнению правила, казавшиеся незыблемыми?

В то же время чувства начинают изображаться в виде женских фигур. Конечно, женщина по-прежнему считается сосудом греха и на картинах часто предстает искусительницей мужчин, однако чем фривольнее становятся картины, тем больше инициативы и свободы в их действиях.

  
[](http://collectie.boijmans.nl/images/900x450_73305.jpg)   
_“Обоняние” Хендрик Гольциус (1558-1617)_  


Учитывая всё сказанное, неудивительно, что у кровати Элинор висит именно эта картина. Она недвусмысленно говорит, что Элинор — женщина, занимающая активную позицию; неспроста она выбрала картину, изображающую женщин, а не мужчин — или, например, популярный натюрморт той же тематики. Она скептически относится к окружающему миру, не боясь бросить вызов общественным устоям, и пользуется всем, что дала ей природа, чтобы добиться своего. Картина подчеркивает и ее чувственность: на полотне нет указаний на чувство вины, нет никаких намеков на семь смертных грехов или грядущую небесную кару, женщины выглядят счастливыми и расслабленными.

Еще в комнате Элинор есть интересный натюрморт.

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/6f48138b1642c5df404a2b717b1dcab8/tumblr_inline_o16g96jkZZ1s76o07_500.png)

  
[](http://66.media.tumblr.com/aa6db902fe8c5d05f40487dd54aab3f5/tumblr_inline_o16gcppvEr1s76o07_500.png)  
_“Корзина с виноградом” Пьер Дюпюи (1610-1682)_

Казалось бы, значение его понятно сразу. Гроздья винограда наводят на мысли о пьянстве, яблоко — привычный уже символ греха и чувственного искушения; то, что нужно в таверне. Однако натюрморты редко таят в себе лишь одно значение. В момент написания этой картины в Европе был популярен жанр живописи “ванитас” (лат. vanitas, букв. — «суета, тщеславие») — аллегорический натюрморт, призванный напомнить о быстротечности жизни, тщетности удовольствий и неизбежности смерти. Этот жанр часто опознается по наличию в натюрморте черепа, однако есть и ряд других, менее прямолинейных символов. Один из наиболее распространенных — фрукты. Виноград на этой картине свеж и аппетитен — трудно поверить, что его плоды и листья скукожатся и сгниют, однако именно это произойдет в будущем. Другой распространенный символ — трещина в каменном пьедестале: время разрушает то, что на первый взгляд кажется незыблемым. Ничто не стоит на месте, ничто не вечно.

В комнате Элинор эти символы уместны как никогда. Недаром Флинт говорит в 2х10: “В первый раз с тех пор, как я прибыл сюда, в Нассау больше нет Гатри. Когда так долго привыкаешь к чему-то — легко забыть, что всё это может измениться. Пылинки висят в воздухе, пока не налетает порыв ветра, достаточно сильный, чтобы все изменить”.

Но еще более глубокое значение картина приобретает, если обратить внимание, что именно напротив нее Флинт получает от Миранды книгу Марка Аврелия.

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/890b1b9268061d5e5f39dc2306d01c81/tumblr_inline_o16gizMaTT1s76o07_500.png)

Вся сцена пронизана сожалением о былом, воспоминаниями о погибшем возлюбленном и осознанием, что ничто не вечно и счастливого конца не будет.

**Таверна — та же комната, после того как ее заняла Макс**

В третьем сезоне ту же комнату занимает Макс и меняет интерьер. Она не только переставляет стол — уголок, где стояла кровать Элинор, превращается в небольшую столовую, а Макс продолжает ночевать в борделе. Неизвестно, оставила ли она “Пять чувств”, но на их месте висит нечто в другой раме. Может, зеркало?

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4dc91c64c2776da7399e52bd5b5e887d/tumblr_inline_o54tggLL3W1s76o07_500.png)

Впрочем, трудно винить Макс в нежелании иметь напоминания о бывшей любовнице. Однако “Клеопатру и Марка Антония” она оставила.

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/4691563df4fee952771f7958e523f66a/tumblr_inline_o54t6k9laS1s76o07_500.png)

Вероятно, амбициозность этой картины импонировала не только Элинор. Ближе к окну, в том месте, где у Элинор висел настенный канделябр, появляется новая картина.

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/0e40a4976882bb65b8c2b9bc35c62b49/tumblr_inline_o3c3c3gDM91s76o07_500.png)

  
[](http://img1.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/c/9/105/437/105437437_large_Clio_Team_1632__Antoine_van_Dyck_Amaryllis_et_Mirtillo__Huile_sur_toile__120x135_cm__Pommersfelden_Collection_Graf_von_Sch_246nborn.jpg)   
_“Амалиррис и Миртилло” Антонис Ван Дейк (1599-1641)_  


Хотя вероятнее, что декораторы использовали одну из копий, написанных последователями Ван Дейка.

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/548a58ab9c88ea7031da6328ca9d3934/tumblr_inline_o3c27ptsjq1s76o07_400.png)

Но и эту картину мы видим впервые не у Макс, а… в доме Гамильтонов в Лондоне!

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/95fd7c03ad2a8cfe2ea013a394973e03/tumblr_inline_o3c22gIhNu1s76o07_250.png)

Каким образом это могло произойти? Наверняка есть какое-то прозаическое объяснение: декораторы в целях экономии использовали некоторые предметы по второму кругу. Если искать объяснение внутри вселенной сериала, то, безусловно, Ван Дейк был очень популярен и его часто копировали. И все-таки — что, если это та же самая картина? Она очень похожа внешне, и даже рама у нее такая же. Что, если имущество Томаса распродали после его смерти, картина оказалась на корабле, который захватили пираты, — и она попала к Макс? И однажды Флинт войдет в ее кабинет и замрет, у него перехватит дыхание, потому что вон она, картина, висевшая в той самой комнате, где Томас впервые поцеловал его…

Но оставим пока возможное значение картины для Флинта.  
Что же на ней изображено?

Картина написана по пьесе “Верный пастух” Джанбаттиста Гуарини, созданной в 1590 году. В 1712 г. Гендель поставил по ней оперу, хотя, конечно, вряд ли кто-то из наших героев ее слышал. История наполнена гомоэротизма. На картине изображена сцена, где Миртилло — тот самый верный пастух — участвует в конкурсе поцелуев, который организует и судит нимфа Амариллис — его возлюбленная. Разумеется, он выигрывает соревнование, но интересно не это. Для участия ему приходится прикинуться женщиной! И хотя весь сюжет рассказывает о появлении гетеросексуальной пары, гомоэротическая подоплека ясна не только нам, но и аудитории того времени: Амариллис понравился поцелуй с тем, кого она считала женщиной. Изображая подобные игривые, двусмысленные сцены, происходящие в мифологическом антураже, художники могли остаться в рамках приличий и избежать скандала. 

Нечто подобное, как известно, происходило и в театре — до 17 века женщинам было запрещено играть на сцене, из-за чего молодым актерам-мужчинам приходилось переодеваться в женские платья и изображать страстную влюбленность в других мужчин. Попытки сохранить приличия приводили к появлению гомоэротического подтекста. Не говоря уже о кастратах в опере — сейчас сама идея кастрировать мужчин ради сохранения тембра голоса вызывает ужас, — поющих друг другу любовные арии. 

Забавно, но в наше время партию Миртилло обычно поет женщина, притворяясь мужчиной, который, в свою очередь, притворяется другой женщиной…

Но вернемся к картине. В центре ее изображена гетеросексуальная пара — Миртилло снова одет в мужскую одежду и отдает Амариллис золотой венок, который она ранее вручила “победительнице” конкурса; Купидон целится в них стрелой, мужчина вышел победителем, доказав, что целуется лучше всех, гетеросексуальная любовь торжествует. На первый взгляд. Но обратите внимание на людей, окружающих пару, — им нет дела ни до их любви, ни до того, кто вообще победил, они сами разбились на пары и заняты друг другом. И все это пары, состоящие исключительно из женщин. Художник явно намеревался изобразить гетеросексуальность как центральный предмет картины, однако гомосексуальным персонажам на ней нет до этого дела, их и так все устраивает. Нарочно ли это было сделано? Неизвестно, но это делает картину скандальной ровно настолько, чтобы быть модной в те времена. 

И неудивительно, что Макс — ее романтический интерес в сериале всегда направлен на женщин, с мужчинами она спит исключительно ради денег или иной выгоды (к примеру, Джек для нее явно лишь приложение к Энн) — решила повесить у себя картину, словно говорящую: “Мужчины? Может, вам они и нравятся, а мне и без них неплохо”.

**Лондон — дом Гамильтонов**

А теперь обратимся все к той же картине, но в доме Гамильтонов. Как уже говорилось, подобный сюжет считался скандальным ровно настолько, чтобы быть модным. А судя по убранству дома Гамильтонов, те следили за модой и уж точно не боялись поддразнить общественность. Таким образом, они вполне могли осознанно повесить у себя картину, намекающую, что не гетеросексуальностью единой жив человек.

К слову, по количеству картин дом Гамильтонов приближается к небольшому музею, и многие из них на мифологическую тематику, столь популярную в их кругу.

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/f886c75b14740f21c2ac962f55b1cf7c/tumblr_inline_o3c1ormDNZ1s76o07_500.png)

Обратите внимание на картину над часами.

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/009e7cf341a37ede12a57abbaaf5df82/tumblr_inline_o1evzu15F51s76o07_500.png)

  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/9300e02439cdc0396350d4f99c8b413d/tumblr_inline_o1exil9rXq1s76o07_500.png)  
_“Венера и Марс”, Жозеф-Мари Вьен (1716-1802)_

Как видите, здесь декораторы допустили ошибку, взяв картину, не соответствующую таймлайну сериала. Картина изображает романтическую связь между Войной и Любовью, так что неудивительно, что впервые мы видим ее за пару часов до судьбоносного ужина с Альфредом Гамильтоном и первого поцелуя между Томасом и Джеймсом.

На картине изображен момент, когда Любовь (Венера), начинает разоружать Войну (Марса), ее пальцы замирают на перевязи его меча — и все это над часами, считающими минуты до того, как поцелуй Томаса окончательно разоружит Джеймса.  
Однако Купидон на картине выглядит обеспокоенным — и неспроста. Он знает, что они обречены. У романа Венеры и Марса — как и у Томаса с Джеймсом — не будет счастливого конца. В “Одиссее” Гомера в постели Венеры и Марса — Афродиты и Ареса — скрывается ловушка. Стоит им сплестись в объятьях, как на них упадет невидимая, но нерушимая сеть, и их роман будет раскрыт другими богами. Учитывая, что “Одиссея” неоднократно цитируется в сериале, вряд ли это совпадение.

Над “Миртилло” висит еще одна:

  
[](http://66.media.tumblr.com/ed604085629e78fa3d9884b3ba126663/tumblr_inline_o32dkjnhx81s76o07_500.png)  
_“Бахус и Ариадна”, Антуан Куапель (1661-1722) либо кто-то из его последователей._

Миф отражает одну из важнейших тем в сериале — “предательство, оставление на произвол судьбы”. Ариадна подарила Тесею клубок, “нить Ариадны”, который позволил тому найти выход из лабиринта и убить Минотавра. Тесей пообещал увезти ее с Крита и жениться на ней, а сам бросил на первом попавшемся острове — Наксосе, где ее нашел Бахус (он же Дионис). Именно это изображено на картине: Бахус со свитой сатиров и фавнов обнаруживает брошенную Ариадну.

Конечно, мы знаем, что Джеймс не виноват в том, что случилось с Томасом, — останься он, все, вероятнее всего, закончилось бы виселицей. Но сам он винит себя. Ему кажется, будто он бросил возлюбленного на произвол судьбы и сбежал, и то, что в итоге Томас погиб, подстегивает его самобичевание. Таким образом, эта картина — предвестник чувства вины, которое будет мучить Флинта.

Интересно, что, хотя до этого момента трактовки мифа сходятся, дальше он получает целый ряд разнообразных продолжений у разных пересказчиков. В “Одиссее” Гомера — которую мы еще не раз вспомним — Ариадна остается жива и здравствовует на Олимпе вместе с Бахусом. Но многие другие описывают ее навечно сломленной предательством Тесея. Плутарх даже упоминает версию, где Ариадна в итоге повесилась — снова предвосхищение? В некоторых вариантах она вешается на той же самой нити, которую дарила Тесею, — таким образом, ее убивает тот же предмет, что спас его. Обратите внимание, как Ариадна на картине указывает вслед уплывающему кораблю Тесея, — скоро подсознание Флинта так же обвиняюще укажет на него самого.

Расположение картин тоже не случайно. Справа “Марс и Венера” — ловушка, угроза раскрытия тайного романа, и все это над ходиками! Слева “Бахус и Ариадна” — грядущая трагедия и следующее за ней чувство вины. А между ними зеркало, отражающее самого Джеймса, — тоже в каком-то роде картина. Обвиняющий палец Ариадны на картине указывает именно на него.

Тесей тоже не остался безнаказанным. Он обещал отцу, что в случае успеха подаст ему знак, сменив черные паруса на белые. Но забыл об этом, и отец, увидев издалека корабли с черными парусами, решил, что его сын погиб, и сам кинулся со скалы в море. Так образом мы впервые встречаем в сериале символику черных парусов как предвестника смерти, что соответствует мрачному сюжету и историческим перспективам героев.  
Впрочем, возможны и другие трактовки мифа. История Ариадны напоминает о Миранде, также брошенной на острове из-за действий своего супруга. В этом случае Джеймс выступает Бахусом, принимающим ее в изгнании, — в первый, но далеко не последний раз. И это только буквальные прочтения! В эпоху Просвещения Ариадну стали видеть символом отречения от традиций, сперва мучительного, но впоследствии ведущего к счастью — браку с Дионисом, который намного более внимателен к ней, чем Тесей. И ведь речь идет о боге, который уж точно не сочтет удовольствие грехом, он — воплощение радости и эротической любви. В этом мифе видели отречение от бога, проповедующего аскетизм и самоуничижение, в пользу другого, не требующего от своих подданных страдать и каяться, а лишь любить и радоваться жизни. 

Вероятно, Томас и Миранда покупали эту картину именно из-за последней трактовки, популярной в их время, видя в ней торжество свободы и жизнелюбия. Но она всегда таила в себе другой, более мрачный смысл, который никто не замечал, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Античную тему продолжают гобелены:

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/16b9ffd81cd51a36bb4cfcfb9622f52f/tumblr_inline_o1evg0oZOS1s76o07_500.png)

На них изображены Минерва, Аполлон и снова Бахус, которые символизируют основных участников событий в доме Гамильтонов.

  
[](http://66.media.tumblr.com/27e84d846b0440281ed1169c39982f6b/tumblr_inline_o1evmacBSB1s76o07_500.png)  
_“Триумф Минервы” Ян Ван Орли (1665-1735) и Аугустин Копенс (1668-1740)_

  
[](http://66.media.tumblr.com/5a85842bb3b058566cebf81eb80ff195/tumblr_inline_o1evp4zn2C1s76o07_500.png)   
_“Триумф Аполлона”, Ян Ван Орли (1665-1735) и Аугустин Копенс (1668-1740)_  


  
[](http://i.imgur.com/hOuwPad.jpg)   
_“Триумф Бахуса” Ян Ван Орли (1665-1735) и Аугустин Копенс (1668-1740)_  


Не узнаете? Присмотритесь, Минерва весит на отдельной стене, а Аполлона и Бахуса… сшили вместе! Конечно, это может быть и совпадением, но я предпочту считать это шутливой метафорой.

Итак, Минерва — богиня мудрости, Аполлон — бог-поэт, окруженный музами, словно слушателями в салоне, и Бахус — изначально чужак на Олимпе, дикий, мстительный, нецивилизованный бог вина и безумства. А уж если вспомнить, что книжный Флинт умер от пьянства… Параллели с Мирандой, Томасом и Джеймсом очевидны. Более того, в основе греческой драмы лежат аполлоническое и дионисийское начала, первое олицетворяет силу разума и порядка, а второе — страсть и агрессию. В тот момент, когда из нашей истории исчезает Аполлон — то есть Томас — она приобретает куда более мрачный и кровавый оттенок. 

Отвлечемся теперь от мифологии — в доме Гамильтонов есть и другие картины.

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/389255094a1c58cc0014fac9da5c6805/tumblr_inline_o1exwrGaAK1s76o07_500.png)

Натюрморт на стене непросто разглядеть, но он довольно сильно напоминает этот:

  
[](http://wallacelive.wallacecollection.org/eMuseumPlus?service=DynamicAsset&sp=SU5mxm4Yx%2FVbg9LVP7MZLDqo6z5lhONBxez%2FYx5EhVSCZjU0bcvvsnPxkoLiFJnF9QzRY98OZwV1b%0AfnOjhdzPJCrGy%2BOIZxfXys9Yi8S8yOL0bbTcM8k1n5qlPqbqrNmy&sp=Simage%2Fjpeg)   
_“Натюрморт с попугаем” Питер де Ринг (1615-1660)_  


В натюрморты часто вложен символический подтекст, и эта картина нас тоже не разочаровывает. Не будем рассуждать о значениях различных фруктов, листьев и прочего — их можно встретить на многих картинах. Обратимся к особенностям этой, а именно — кувшину, лобстеру и попугаю. Кувшин сделан из раковины наутилуса, которые нет в европейских морях; люди, заказывавшие посуду из них или картины с их изображением, стремились подчеркнуть свою связь с колониями. Если в доме висела подобная картина, то можно было точно сказать, что семья живет на доходы из-за океана. Связь Гамильтонов с морем действительно сильна, Альфред был губернатором колонии, и его сын Томас, хотя и видит колонии в другом свете, считает их важной частью своей жизни. И лобстер, и кувшин интересным образом контрастируют с фруктами — дарами земли. Они вторгаются в их гармонию и находят свое место — так же, как Джеймс, существо из другого мира, дитя семи морей — внезапно оказывается в доме Гамильтонов и становится неотъемлемой его частью. Попугай также подчеркивает связь с экзотическими землями и намекает на главенствующую в сериале тему пиратства. Да, пока попугаев не видно, но мы-то знаем, что однажды Сильвер обретет своего пернатого товарища!

И напоследок пара картин без лишнего подтекста:

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/003df826a4bc6fe9f69797080cb3a8f7/tumblr_inline_o1exog68V31s76o07_500.png)

Слева:

  
[](http://wallacelive.wallacecollection.org:8080/eMuseumPlus?service=DynamicAsset&sp=SU5mxm4Yx%2FVbg9LVP7MZLDqo6z5lhONBxez%2FYx5EhVSCZjU0bcvvsnPxkoLiFJnF9QzRY98OZwV1b%0AfnOjhdzPJCrGy%2BOIZxfXys9Yi8S8yOIv7Ww36c%2F90pqlPqbqrNmy&sp=Simage%2Fjpeg)  
_“Белый какаду и другие птицы”, Виллем Ван Роен (1645-1723)_

Cправа:

  
[](http://wallacelive.wallacecollection.org/eMuseumPlus?service=DynamicAsset&sp=SU5mxm4Yx%2FVbg9LVP7MZLDqo6z5lhONBxez%2FYx5EhVSCZjU0bcvvsnPxkoLiFJnF9QzRY98OZwV1b%0AfnOjhdzPJCrGy%2BOIZxfXys9Yi8S8yOK%2BPIOseKi61pqlPqbqrNmy&sp=Simage%2Fjpeg)   
_“Павлин и утки”, Мельхиор де Хондекутер (1636-1695)_  


Вероятно, у этих картин в первую очередь декоративное назначение, они подчеркивают богатство, статус и экзотические вкусы Гамильтонов. Однако на английском в их названиях можно найти довольно явную непристойную игру слов (какаду — COCKatoo, павлин — peaCOCK, ну и сам COCK — половой член), так что вполне можно представить Миранду, говорящую Томасу: “Дорогой, я купила на аукционе двух больших петушков, я же знаю, как ты их любишь! Где бы ты хотел их разместить — у входа?”

**Лондон — Адмиралтейство**

А теперь перейдем к драматичной сцене в адмиралтействе, где Джеймс Макгроу пытается убедить адмирала Хеннесси поддержать план Томаса. Все картины в адмиралтействе ожидаемо посвящены морской тематике, и одну из них мы видим за спиной Джеймса.

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/812397a6b38e61f343c9a17421eadd20/tumblr_inline_o1l5dl6kvZ1s76o07_500.png)

  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/20684577f810ee30ad91baa4353ad854/tumblr_inline_o1l5hoPjf31s76o07_500.png)  
_“Английский корабль в бою с варварскими судами”, Виллем ван де Велде Младший (1633-1707)_

Учитывая, что “варварами” было принято называть корсаров, эта картина изображает бой английского корабля с пиратами, предвосхищая будущее Джеймса. То есть пока Джеймс, полный энтузиазма, рассказывает о миротворческих планах Томаса, адмирал видит на картине за его спиной, чем все закончится — войной Англии с пиратами. И не будем забывать, что в нескольких метрах от них за закрытыми дверьми сидит Альфред Гамильтон и адмирал знает, что жизнь Джеймса вот-вот пойдет под откос.

При этом за спиной адмирала во время их разговора висит другая картина, и ее-то и видит перед собой Джеймс.

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/69746204d793df4cc806788ff89eded4/tumblr_inline_o21xbvugIn1s76o07_500.png)

  
[](http://66.media.tumblr.com/9d8f2e2e59d1007c9c913ed1a7fdce27/tumblr_inline_o21xgcujaS1s76o07_500.png)  
_“Отплытие Вильяма Оранского и принцессы Мэри в Голландию”, Виллем ван де Велде Младший (1633-1707)_

Художник тот же, но насколько непохожий сюжет! На этой картине изображено отплытие в свадебной путешествие. Как раз впору влюбленному Джеймсу, мечтающему отправиться на Багамы с Томасом!  
Таким образом, адмирал Хеннесси видит перед собой молодого, полного надежд офицера — но также и его мрачное будущее среди пиратов. А Джеймс, в свою очередь, видит скептически настроенного адмирала и картину, изображающую все его мечты — счастливых новобрачных, будущих правителей, отправляющихся в медовый месяц.  
Камера постоянно переключается с одного на другого, позволяя нам видеть обе перспективы. Душераздирающий момент, если вспомнить, что вот-вот произойдет.

Вся последующая сцена продумана до секунды. Адмирал Хеннесси открывает дверь в кабинет, и сперва мы не видим лорда Гамильтона.

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/3d40ce759b6c4fc7b90e0e06ba70ba76/tumblr_inline_o21xu6JMzl1s76o07_500.png)

Зато на долю секунды видим еще одну картину.

  
[](http://collections.rmg.co.uk/mediaLib/507/media-507112/large.jpg)  
_“Английская эскадра идет против ветра” Чарльз Брукинг (1723–1759)_

Да, опять ошибка хронологии.  
Картина изображает корабли, готовящиеся войти в зону шторма, и именно это в данный момент делает Джеймс — входит в самое сердце бури.

Спустя секунду перед нами появляется Альфред Гамильтон и еще одна картина.

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/99b3d29a02142c75ec8dd44385d56672/tumblr_inline_o21y1zV5gn1s76o07_500.png)

  
[](http://collections.rmg.co.uk/mediaLib/287/media-287421/large.jpg)   
_“Четырехдневный бой”, Питер Корнелис фон Зузт (1600-1667)_  


На этой картине один из кораблей уже подбит и тонет — так же, как Джеймса словно сбило пушечным ядром в тот момент, когда он увидел лорда Гамильтона. Корабль идет ко дну, люди гибнут, беда неминуема. ~~Наши с вами шипперские надежды в этот момент тоже пошли ко дну.~~

Все это происходит за несколько секунд, и с чем мы остаемся в итоге? Альфред Гамильтон сообщает Джеймсу, что того увольняют из флота и фактически изгоняют из страны. За спиной у раздавленного Джеймса мы видим последнюю картину:

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/acb95e002a82449a07b6af5c80d8bd11/tumblr_inline_o1l5uzSeCT1s76o07_500.png)

  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/81f5b592804c3f79b3e5c4edf48a726c/tumblr_inline_o1l5yywXKV1s76o07_500.png)   
_“Сражение у Картахены” Сэмюэль Скотт (1702-1772)_  


Снова декораторы ошиблись — бой произойдет лишь в 1708 году. Интересна картина еще и тем, что на ней изображен знаменитый испанский галеон "Сан Хосэ", груженный сокровищами и потопленный у берегов Колумбии во время войны за испанское наследство. И, кстати [ поднятый со дна в 2015 году](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%A3%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%E2%80%9D). В 2015, всего за несколько недель до выхода серии! Быстро отреагировали.  
Мы снова видим сцену из будущего Джеймса: сейчас вокруг него все рушится, но за его спиной уже маячит испанский галеон с сокровищами, подобный тому, на который он однажды затеет охоту. Его судьба уже ждет его.

**Чарльзтаун — дом Питера Эша**

Перейдем к другому трагическому эпизоду.

[ ](http://screencapped.net/tv/blacksails/albums/uploads/Season%202/209%20XVII/blacksails-2090452.jpg)

Здесь две картины, дальнюю опознать не удалось, а ближняя:

  
[](http://66.media.tumblr.com/a6ee415571ccfaf3c7bb9b9e60ac0d6d/tumblr_inline_o1l6fbZ5Kb1s76o07_500.png)  
_“Сэр Роджер Бергойн верхом на “Барсуке” Джеймс Сеймур (1702–1752)_

Для этой картины тоже, скорее всего, рановато. Нам ее показывают в зеркальном отражении, иначе мы видели бы только круп лошади. Возможно, полотно служит лишь декоративным целям, подчеркивая модной тематикой богатство и высокое положение Эша, которого тот добился через предательство. Но в ней можно также увидеть Альфреда Гамильтона и его послушную охотничью собаку — Питера Эша, вынюхивающую добычу — доказательства связи Томаса и Джеймса — и приносящую ее хозяину. Это еще одна причина развернуть картину, ведь иначе мы не увидели бы пса.

Прямо за Эшем висит еще одна картина:

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/ab581c8f7513c5eb2e4005f3eef056cd/tumblr_inline_o1l6hi4qhV1s76o07_500.png)

  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/14ca9d9ed165354b3ff2010d9ae800c4/tumblr_inline_o1l6kdjvcp1s76o07_500.png)   
_“Сражение при Бленхейме” Джон Вуттон (1682–1764)_  


Миранда и Флинт приплыли, чтобы обсудить условия помилований, заключить перемирие, однако картина за спиной Эша изображает войну. Причем в этом сражении победила Англия — и как! Раздавила, смолола своего врага в пыль. И Эш тоже думает, что одержит не менее сокрушительную победу, вот только мы знаем, что обратиться в пыль предстоит Чарльзтауну.

**Дом Вудса Роджерса**

Роджерс, безусловно, не просто джентльмен на важном посту. Хотя он практичнее Томаса, он также человек больших идей и больших амбиций. В губернаторском доме Роджерса висит несколько портретов, что само по себе о многом говорит. Чтобы вешать у себя на стенах изображения не самых привлекательных людей, не являющихся ни родственниками, ни друзьями, надо сильно ими восхищаться.

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/9512d0cbea2b2b247411dcbd54d34d6c/tumblr_inline_o3scp01v0m1s76o07_500.png)

  
[](http://66.media.tumblr.com/a1ce0f5b8708df36f71f7be24111ca2b/tumblr_inline_o3scs3rVRL1s76o07_500.png)  
_“Исаак Ньютон”, Готфрид Кнеллер (1648—1723)_

Можно решить, что вполне естественно повесить портрет Ньютона — талантливого ученого, энциклопедиста, одного из главных лиц научной революции. Но во времена, когда происходит действие “Черных парусов”, то есть еще при жизни Ньютона, его личность воспринималась не так, как теперь. Нам на ум первым делом приходит блестящий физик и математик, однако в таймлайне сериала Ньютон уже оставил науку. Он был назначен руководителем монетного двора и беспощадно вешал фальшивомонетчиков. Культурный, просвещенный человек, выслеживающий и казнящий преступников — никого не напоминает?

Кроме того, Ньютон увлекался оккультизмом и всю жизнь пытался создать золото из железа. Учитывая, сколько раз Роджерс оказывался банкротом, ему эта идея тоже могла импонировать. Есть определенная ирония в том, что оккультные эксперименты были тогда нелегальны, и если бы Ньютон и правда научился производить золото из ничего, то его самого бы повесили. Выходит, у гонителя мошенников рыльце в пуху… неудивительно, что Роджерс мог ощущать с ним душевное родство.

Можно вспомнить и интерес Ньютона к апокалиптической теологии и его попытки предсказать конец света. Если это в его личности тоже занимало Роджерса, то у него может быть больше общего с Флинтом, чем ему кажется.

К этой мысли нас подводит и другой портрет:

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/8406ce963f1fe0294fba5437254c8e36/tumblr_inline_o3scusXSRU1s76o07_500.png)

Он появляется в сцене, где Макс отчитывается Элинор и Роджерсу о своем разговоре с Энн Бонни, и они решают обмануть Энн, сделав вид, что пытают Джека. Портрет занимает столько места в кадре, что кажется, будто в беседе принимают участие четверо.

  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/0364a5f124fb94164a9dbec6ab77b889/tumblr_inline_o4bimxalJu1s76o07_400.png)  
_“Томас Гоббс” Джон Майкл Райт (1617-1694)_

Действительно, где еще строить хитроумные планы, кроме как перед портретом главного в философии певца абсолютизма? Интересно, что основным носителем гоббсианской философии в сериале является Флинт. Все его первичные разногласия с Томасом проистекали из идеализма последнего, тогда как Джеймс более мрачно смотрел на жизнь, считая, что пиратов обуздает только твердая рука. А уж знаменитая речь “Я твой король” явно отражает одобрение абсолютной власти, если только подчиняться все будут именно ему. А теперь мы видим того же философа на стене у Роджерса, и это говорит не только о его скрытом властолюбии, но и о том, что, несмотря на все, сказанное им Флинту при встрече на берегу, он отнюдь не Томас.

Впрочем, кроме портретов у Роджерса есть еще одна картина, но висит она не в доме, а в каюте корабля. Видим мы ее в начале сезона, на пути в Нассау:

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/6dab22273fbe09ea7c557b32a7b6dd83/tumblr_inline_oczg3hTNeb1s76o07_500.png)

И снова перед нами “Английская эскадра идет против ветра” Чарльза Брукинга, которую мы уже видели в адмиралтействе.

  
[](http://collections.rmg.co.uk/mediaLib/507/media-507112/large.jpg)  
_“Английская эскадра идет против ветра”, Чарльз Брукинг (1723–1759)_

Причем в той же раме. Да, что поделать, декорации — штука недешевая. Конечно, можно вновь найти этому объяснение внутри вселенной сериала: у картины могла быть копия, да и адмиралтейство наверняка изредка меняет интерьер. Картина вполне могла быть продана или даже подарена, учитывая, что губернатором Роджерс стал при поддержке Королевского военно-морского флота.  
В самом же факте возвращения картины тоже можно найти символизм. Впервые она появилась, когда Флинт, тогда еще Джеймс Макгроу, должен был вот-вот столкнуться с Альфредом Гамильтоном и узнать, что их с Томасом раскрыли. Теперь же картина сопровождает Роджерса, новую “бурю”, с которой предстоит столкнуться Флинту. Впрочем, и сам Роджерс тоже вот-вот попадет в сердце урагана, оказавшись в месте, полном ненавидящих его варваров.

**Кабинет Джека Рэкхэма**

В третьем сезоне Джек тоже успел, хоть и недолго, пожить в доме губернатора, и у него тоже были свои картины. Рассмотрим мы всего одну, зато с секретом.

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/cbf3b3267633cfef4f343255c2bce31f/tumblr_inline_o9uohgJVUK1s76o07_500.png)

  
[](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ec/Correggio_Venus_with_Mercury_and_Cupid_or_The_School_of_Love.jpg)  
_“Школа любви”, Антонио да Корреджо (1489-1534)_

Хотя изначально кабинет Джеку не принадлежал, велика вероятность, что именно он выбрал эту картину — иначе почему она не висит на стене, а прислонена к ней? Более того, как мы увидим позже, она даже пока не вправлена в раму. Это, как и в целом атмосфера легкого беспорядка, царящая в комнате, подчеркивает хаотичность, нестабильность правления Джека. Он словно чувствует, что не продержится у власти долго, и поэтому не старается обжиться. Сравните с Роджерсом, который скоро въедет в тот же дом и быстро подчинит каждый предмет своему вкусу — так же, как и остров своему практичному, организованному укладу. А вот Макс осознает шаткость их положения намного четче, и ее слова в 3х01 подтвержают это: “Я построила дом на песке. Но настанет день, почва уйдет из-под ног, цивилизация вернется на остров… Знаешь, как меня тогда назовут? Шлюхой, которая все потеряла”. Она уверена, что рано или поздно Англия одержит верх, и позже продолжает эту мысль: “А вам не приходило в голову, что если Джек не смог убедить людей даже просто ремонтировать форт, то как он их убедит ее защищать?”

Но перейдем к самой картине. На ней изображена Венера, наблюдающая за тем, как Меркурий, опознаваемый по шлему и сандалиям, учит маленького Купидона читать. Название картины и действующие лица намекают на эротический подтекст картины — и действительно, кто сейчас больше нуждается в “школе любви”, чем растерянный, разрываемый внутренним конфликтом Джек?

Джек долгое время находился в почти симбиотических отношениях с Энн, они полностью полагались друг на друга и безоговорочно доверяли друг другу. Та увлеклась другой женщиной, и, хотя Джек воспринял это достаточно спокойно, чисто сексуальная связь между Энн и Макс превратилась к началу третьего сезона в полноценную романтическую. Пусть Джек и участвует с ними в “тройничке”, Макс для него в первую очередь не любовница, а источник опасности. Без Энн они вряд ли оказались бы в одной постели, они соблюдают вооруженный нейтралитет, чтобы не заставлять ее выбирать между ними, но не более. Понятно, что, находясь в столь запутанных отношениях, Джек ощущает себя неопытным Купидоном, которому нужно объяснять, как устроен мир любви и как найти в нем свое место. 

Это только наиболее поверхностное прочтение, и если копнуть глубже, то всплывает и более сложная символика. Интересно, что Меркурий является богом пиратов — он бог воров и торговцев, а значит и воров, перепродающих краденое. На этой картине Меркурий представлен в роли учителя, что логично: он ведь еще и бог красноречия. Обучая непослушного Купидона, Меркурий пытается обуздать варварскую, несдержанную природу любви. Однако Купидон в мифологии — дитя Венеры и Марса, любви и войны, и похож на обоих родителей. Он стреляет в людей из лука, заставляя их терять голову от любви и идти у нее на поводу, несмотря на все сопутствующие страдания. Его часто изображают игриво усмехающимся, он склонен играть с людьми злые шутки, связывая их с самыми неожиданными партнерами и далеко не всегда обеспечивая взаимность. 

Иными словами, Купидон символизирует дикий, иррациональный аспект любви. Меркурий пытается усмирить его — ведь и правда, как хорошо было бы, если бы любовь стала рациональной и мы могли решать, к кому испытывать влечение, выбирая удобных в жизни партнеров. Джек тоже был бы рад этому, ведь он состоял в давних, устоявшихся отношениях с Энн, пока та не влюбилась в другую и гармония их отношений не была нарушена. Энн не выбирала этого — Купидона не волнует мнение его жертв — и, хотя она могла постараться пересилить себя, Джек сам предложил ей не делать этого. Он не хотел, чтобы она боролась с собой, но в глубине души мечтает, чтобы она изначально не влюблялась в Макс. И сам Джек вступает в ненужные ему отношения с Макс потому, что этого требует любовь к Энн.

Впрочем, Венера знает всю тщетность попыток Меркурия. Ее загадочная улыбка словно говорит: “Сколько ни старайся, но стоит тебе отвернуться, как мой сын снова схватится за лук”. Она уже держит этот лук в руках, у самого сердца, готовясь вернуть его Купидону. Ее обнаженное тело освещено ярким, теплым светом; кто заметит крошечный пергамент в руках Меркурия, когда все внимание отвлекает эта красавица? Бедный Меркурий, наивный покровитель пиратов, тебе никогда не удастся обуздать ветреное человеческое сердце!

А теперь пришло время раскрыть секрет этой картины. Присмотримся к ее верхнему левому углу:

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/1517d27be80d6150d1698fce68633b97/tumblr_inline_o9uq26C1lT1s76o07_500.png)

Там виднеется какое-то светлое пятно — при том, что верхний левый угол картины Корреджо полностью закрашен черным. Рассмотрим с немного другого ракурса:

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/36b36d9693def51a94af0ef0eb1a0705/tumblr_inline_o9uq9hg5Ef1s76o07_500.png)

Увеличим и развернем:

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/317447ed1b4fcc50aee0514a3bebd7a9/tumblr_inline_o9uqecYNBw1s76o07_500.png)

Еще одна картина! На нее опирается “Школа любви” без рамы, на которую Джеку, видимо, было приятнее смотреть. Опознать картину по такому крошечному фрагменту непросто, но помогла коленопреклоненная фигура.

  
[](https://www.nationalgallery.org.uk/server.iip?FIF=/fronts/N-6477-00-000033-WZ-PYR.tif&CNT=1&HEI=794&QLT=85&CVT=jpeg)   
_“Триумф Пана”, Никола Пуссен (1594-1665)_  


Пан — верный спутник Бахуса, и картина изображет вахканалию, победу импульсивности и животных порывов над разумом. Это подчеркивают не только веселящиеся и буянящие герои, но и разнообразные атрибуты, разбросанные по земле: опрокинутый кувшин, остатки вина в чаше рядом с ним, музыкальные инструменты, маски — трагедия, комедия и “театр сатиров” (отличное, кстати, описание сериала в целом). Неудивительно, что Джек, клянущий неуместную для него влюбленность Энн, спрятал эту картину за другой, изображающей попытку усмирить импульсивные чувства. Возможно, “Триумф” изначально висел на стене, мозоля Джеку глаза, и тот решил заменить его “Школой любви”, вставив ее в ту же раму, но так и не успел.

Однако это не первый раз, когда Бахус появляется в декорациях сериала, и до сих пор он всегда олицетворял Флинта. Возможно, потому картина и спрятана — в третьем сезоне Флинта нет в Нассау, он оставил Джека за главного и бороздит моря, в то время как жители Нассау все еще наблюдают последствия его действий. Мы уже проводили параллели между Флинтом и Бахусом, теперь всплывает еще одна: Бахус — это бог, который умирает, чтобы возродиться, популярный мотив в мифологии. В третьем сезоне Флинта объявят мертвым, и лишь во второй половине сезона он вновь сообщит о себе в Нассау. Бахус притаился в кабинете Джека, незаметный, выжидающий подходящего момента, чтобы вернуться к жизни. 

Обратите внимание, что в самом центре картины изображена женщина, вырывающая из рук сатира — возможно, самого Пана — чашу с вином.

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/04d648516b9eac8431dc7afb4149d84a/tumblr_inline_o9us0yeTEc1s76o07_250.png)

В отличие от прочих женщин на картине, ее венок сплетен не из виноградных листьев, плюща или цветов, а из лавра, символа мудрости. И это выделяет ее из массы почитателей Бахуса, выдавая принадлежность к свите Минервы. Она символизирует разум, удерживающий от пьянства. Учитывая, что ранее в сериале Минерва олицетворяла Миранду, то, возможно, здесь изображена память о ней, ее призрак, не дающий безутешному Флинту погрязнуть в крови и роме.

Если задуматься, обе эти картины, и “Триумф”, и “Школа”, изображают попытку обуздать некую животную, иррациональную, бесконтрольную силу — любовь ли, безумство ли. И весьма вероятно, что в обоих случаях эти попытки тщетны. Таким образом, мы снова приходим к основной теме сериала — безуспешным попыткам цивилизации одержать верх над темными импульсами человеческой души.


End file.
